


五步抑扬格

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 107数字有意义是《Iambic Pentameter》的番外合集





	1. The Rise

**Author's Note:**

> 这个不是梦，是我自己的脑洞  
> 上车之后，所有梗的出处都是经文  
> 前文：  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750618

“我不能这么做。”被吻浸湿的唇说着这样的话，奥默里克轻轻分开两人间的距离，退到旁边。湍急的气流让他的呼吸听起来如同溺水，肺部舒张着急需补充氧气的消耗。

努德内自情爱的潮水中浮起脸来，完全伸展开的四肢和昂起的面容让他看起来像是正在海面漂流。但他眼中那片蔚蓝已经远去，深海也随即褪去温柔的衬托，他的身体陷在软质的丝绵垫上，如同退潮时来不及被带走的海星。

“明白。”他偏过头声音沉缓地说，尽量让语调平稳，却仍带着些暧昧的气音。

湿润的视野内是奥默里克俯看他的眼睛，背光的角度让他脸部的棱角更加分明，作为明目镶嵌在发帘下的蔚蓝宝石看起来有些黯淡，被举棋不定的犹疑蒙上灰尘。

“没关系的，阁下。”努德内作出轻松的笑容，缓缓收回对身体的掌控，坐起身来说。他能理解奥默里克并不想破坏纯净的誓愿，正如他虽然抛弃圣秩又远离教廷，却始终保持着善良高洁的品行。

那是他的本质，跟身份和头衔无关。

努德内瞄了眼窗外，明媚的阳光让他想起这场意外的开始。

午后晴日高悬，他走到奥默里克的卧室里，本意想将他的枕头拿出去晒。奥默里克发现他的举动，从写着半页诗的稿纸上抬起头来说：“如今我已经不再是主教，而你也不是我的内侍。我们是平等的，所以这些事情你也不用再帮我做了。”

起初听见这些话的时候，努德内看到的是名为礼貌的高墙，心里的感觉是失落。羽毛枕被他抱在怀里，放也不是带走也不是。

他知道那个立誓终身虔诚的人尚未放下顾念，奥默里克表面沉静的面容遮不住眼睛里满天的战火与硝烟。

努德内曾在偶然间被冷风吹醒的夜晚起身关窗，发现奥默里克披着星光站在海边，背对着他的目光看向很远的地方。

望着那快要站成盐柱的背影，努德内有所觉悟地心想，在奥默里克心里那片善恶的决战场上，自己的阵营必定插着属于魔鬼的旗帜。

如今他的身体已然无碍，所以也不再需要我。

直到这时努德内才突然意识到，单方面的侍奉与追随自他们相遇时延续至今，竟令他想不出与奥默里克之间还存在什么别的维系。如果今后连这都不再被接受，那他呆在奥默里克的身边，又当如何自处？

但奥默里克的眼神是友善的，他只是想要回自己的枕头。只见他熟稔地撑展着边角的折痕，对那有些愣神的人说：“我知道该怎么做。”却又理解错努德内眼里不敢相信的所指，“我在神学院的时候也是要自己整理内务的。”

随后他们走向天气回暖的海滩，将枕头放在垫着棉布的礁石上，拍打时有碎羽自织锦的缝隙里钻出来，又被海风席卷成飞舞的雪花。

兴许是阳光驱散阴霾，奥默里克的面色看起来柔和如雾，他发现努德内盯着自己便转过头来询问是否有什么不妥。

努德内答不上来就将话题引开，说：“既然我们都脱离了原有的身份，那有些教条和规训也就没有再遵守的必要了吧。”

他本来意指的是奥默里克仍在坚持的每日祈祷诵经，跪在床前的背影让他感到惴惴不安，总担心神会再次把这个人从他身边唤走，变成祭坛上累累白骨的其中一级阶梯。

但最后莫名地，事情就成了这样。他甚至不记得他们是怎么上楼的。

待反应过来时，他们已经深陷柔软的床垫里，纠缠得难舍难分。

这是他长久以来极力抗拒的事情，甚至不惜为此划伤自己的面颊。但他知道此时按在肩上的那双手属于奥默里克，所以没有任何挣扎的必要。

何况，最先逾越界限的人，正是他自己。

这具被迫承受过太多欢爱的身体，如同酒中浸泡发软的醋栗，早已饱蘸欲望，哪怕是最轻微的挤压，都会流淌出诱惑的汁液，将经过的地方一并染成罪恶的颜色。

可再美好的葡萄酒，只要不是自愿饮下，都会变得比苦艾的汁液还烧心。既然这迷醉的甘醇不被悦纳，那也只能任它自行干涸。

努德内不再去想奥默里克双唇的触感，翻身下地打算把被子拿出去也晒晒，却被拦腰抱住重新按倒在柔软的棉絮里。

“同质的行为很可能会让你想起过去的苦痛。”奥默里克的吻落在努德内的额头，他的眼眸真诚得碧空如洗，声音也坦然得无所隐藏“我绝不想成为你噩梦的来源。”

您的托词可真令人无法反驳。努德内无奈地在心里叹了口气，没有去辩论邀请与侵略的不同，认为这只不过是奥默里克想要终止错误所寻的借口，很干脆地点头表示接受。

但随后奥默里克扶着努德内的肩，翻身掉转了两人的相对关系。仰望着那自上垂下的目光里如湖畔水草般交织的疑惑，他神情庄严地如是说：“但我愿意体验你曾经承受过的疼痛。”

努德内眼中的美妙湖景瞬间凝固成画，时间也仿佛在此刻停下脚步，亘古的长河忘记奔流，繁星尚未升起却被他召唤至眼中，光点迷离闪烁成片。他闭上眼睛静默地享受这片刻的神迹，牧羊人走出荒漠时所被应允的喜乐也无法与他心里的相提并论。

“请告诉我该怎么做？还是说，这将完全由你来主导？”奥默里克在下面出声发问，竟然是谦虚讨教的语调。他尝试像努德内方才那样摆放身体，认真地思考着可能产生的动作关系。

努德内重新睁开的眼睛如停靠在船舷上的白鸽般亮如黑曜，他俯身在奥默里克的唇上印下足以使他们被绑在火刑柱上烧死的吻，没有回答先前的问题，却问了另一个：“您不想上天堂了吗？”

“如果我上天堂的话，你会在那吗？”他们贴得太近，奥默里克不得不稍侧过脸去，为自己赢得说话的空间。余下的吻落在他的耳边，还有他颀长的脖颈上。

“怎么可能？”努德内轻笑出声，抚摸着奥默里克檀黑色的短发回答，“不论以世俗法律还是神圣秩序来论，我可都是个不折不扣的罪人。”他嘴角的笑意更浓，“我死后会去哪，您还不清楚吗？”

“那就请你带我一同下地狱吧。”奥默里克目光坚定地说，声音庄肃地如同在宣许新的誓言。他的面颊呈现出无花果般的绯色，让那长年禁欲守贞而显得冷峻的气质品起来如同果酒里的冰块般甘冽。

“您确定吗？”努德内的目光里出现犹豫，他方才狂喜难抑，可现又冷静下来，“万一您做过又后悔，那时该怎么办？”

奥默里克的眼睑如帘幕垂下又很快开启。他此生从未有过后悔的时刻，即使在他以为必死无疑，倒在努德内的怀里时，也不觉得将这个年轻人自修道院带回是个错误。

一切的选择在其所属时间节点上都是最优解。奥默里克向来如此认为，而今也没有改变看法。他眼目中的光坚定，抬手将努德内胸前的扣子逐个解开。

“那就让我这条诱惑的毒蛇，来带您品尝禁果的滋味吧。”努德内将这句话排列成了一行诗，声音也是相应的优婉。他在为自己宽衣的那双手滑到腰间的时候直起身子，如天鹅般高昂着头，朝那善妒的神露出胜利的微笑

——你再也抢不走他了。

“冒犯了。”努德内满目温柔地说，想到即将被他玷污的是位真正的圣徒，心里油然升起的犯罪感让他感到难以描述的快乐，比他用手掌弄脏石像的双足还美妙。

然他又同时为这种狂热的想法感到万分羞愧——他怎么能把奥默里克当做向神示威的工具，于是赎罪般地俯身献上亲吻。

“我的心切慕你，如鹿切慕溪水。”

在训诲诗的悦耳韵律中，奥默里克感受到的却是剧烈而纯粹的疼痛。自身体内部传来的撕裂感传递着远超过他认知的灼烧，仿佛被燃着火焰的长矛贯穿，肉体碎裂显露出灵魂的亮光与真实。

“需要我停下吗？”努德内清朗的声音缀着情欲的露水，随呼吸略显沉重如瀑布发声，激起眼睛里薄雾迷离。

奥默里克被裹挟在层层递进的痛苦中，凌乱的呼吸断断续续。发白的嘴唇被他咬出殷红的鲜血，如凤仙花的汁液艳丽得触目惊心。体内暂歇的试炼让他得以用虚弱的声音发问：“告诉我，这是否令你喜悦？”

“何其美好！何其可悦！”努德内用经书里诗篇的句子作答，他才探进那具身体很浅，还没开始挖掘深处的源泉，却已经感到难以言喻的欢欣。他伸手蘸取奥默里克唇边的汁液放在舌尖，那是甜如奶和蜜的味道。

“所以这就是为什么，”奥默里克若有所思地说，目光惋惜地看着努德内，将那张脸上的伤痕当做巡礼路，“他们贪恋这种快乐，竟不惜让无辜者遭受折磨。”

“您这是在认为，我现在对您所做的，与他们无异？”努德内忽然提高了音量，受惊的表情中夹杂着悲伤，奥默里克的话有瞬间令他感到几乎无法再继续，叹息时他的眼睛里有滴将凝未凝的泪，“阁下，这可太令我伤心了。”

“抱歉，请原谅我的失言。”奥默里克察觉到努德内眼中的湿润，想要给对方安抚的拥抱，却根本起不来身，只好伸指去触碰对方按在腰侧的那只手，轻轻地传达着愧疚。

“这也不能怪您。”努德内握住奥默里克那只示好的手，凑到唇边不停地摩挲着，牙齿轻轻地咬在白云母般透明的指甲上，指尖插进对方指缝中时感到轻微的战栗。“在经院的书册中，这种事被描绘为予夺，心甘情愿的是奉献，未经许可则是劫掠。他们将身体当做器物，使用者获得益处，享有支配，被使用着承受痛苦，背负污名。”顿了顿后，他的声音昂扬而起，“可您认为这是合理的吗？”

大脑被痛觉攫走太多消耗，奥默里克的思维变得比平日缓慢。他躺在被自己汗水浸湿的床垫上，噙着薄泪的朦胧视野中有光线洒在努德内裸露的肩背上，如同光耀缥缈却无形的翅膀，让他想起“蛇”这个单词与组成“炽天使”的那几个字母本是语出同源。

“不能否定的是，直到方才我都未作他想。”奥默里克率直地回答，将自己梳理好的想法坦白言出，“我想到你曾受过那么多折磨，不愿你再遭缺损，所以希望这次由我来承受。从字面上来说，确实是想要将身体交给你使用。”他稍作喘息后继续道，“所以我需要确定你的快乐，好让我苦有所值。”

奥默里克的回答让努德内不知所措，在这种思维和语境下所作出的让步，意味着那个人是真的很在意自己，甚至不惜以痛苦来为自己满足他所理解的渴望。这样的好意无疑是令人雀跃的，可努德内又难免为对方看待这件事的方式感到颇为遗憾。

“对不起，”努德内为自己稍显过度的反应轻声致歉，将身子放低稍许，好让奥默里克那只手可以在自己脸上寻获更多温暖的柔软，“可是这才刚开始，接下来可能会更疼，不，是必定会更疼。” 奥默里克湿润的睫毛眨动了下，努德内看到他在轻轻点着头，“但同时，我也会尽力让您感受快乐。”

“好，请继续吧。”这短暂的停歇让奥默里克稍微适应了些身体里停留的异物感，也本能地琢磨出该如何配合对方的动作，让自己少吃些苦头。

重新开始的时候，疼痛不复先前剧烈，像是彼此的身体经过交通，慢慢变得熟识易处。

快感如行于水面的灵，起初是蒙昧混沌中宛若流星的光点，最后光点延续成旋转闪耀的光线，而后昼夜地海显现在连绵的光幕中。奥默里克模糊不清的视野中光亮浩渺，他看到结种的菜蔬，有核的果子，水里有生命的物，飞在空中的雀鸟……

这灵与肉的结合仿佛是深渊与深渊的响应，逐渐飘散出象牙宫中丝弦乐器的声音。

“在地狱里徜徉的滋味如何？”窗外有厚云飘过遮挡住阳光，屋内顿时阴暗下来，努德内将自己褪下的衣服搭上奥默里克裸露的腹部，以免这被汗水湿透的身体再次着凉。

“这不是地狱，”奥默里克在阵轻微的咳嗽后回答，剧痛所未能占有的那部分力量被欢愉尽数带走，他现在精疲力竭，说话声轻微得仿佛只是风吹过，“而是人间，”他在痛苦与欢乐交织的浅浪中说，“是亚当与夏娃被驱逐后所去往的新世界。”

努德内在奥默里克身边躺下，然后再次将彼此的距离拉近到零，自后抱住那具软绵的身体，顺便裹紧怀中散乱开来的衣料，轻咬着对方薄削的耳垂说：“那依您之见，为了这样的人间离开失去乐园是否值得？”

“经书里乐园的生活如天空中的飞鸟，不播种却有食，如田野边的百合花，不纺织也有衣，可唯独缺了明亮的眼睛。”奥默里克的声音有些含混，半睁的眼睛望向按在腹部的手掌，随后将自己的也覆盖了上去，“而到了人间，地面长满荆棘与蒺藜，吃的是田间的菜蔬，终日劳作至汗流满面才得糊口……却通晓智慧，拥有自由，懂得思考明天。”

“所以您的结论是，人类的始祖通过智慧与劳动，在尘世建起了新的乐园？”努德内故意用不可思议的语调问，“可据我所知，这个理论在公元三世纪的时候便被明确化为异端，”他稍支起身，望着对方因感知动作而转过来的脸，“难道身为枢机主教的您，竟然也看过那些禁书吗？”

“……”奥默里克此时的表情就像是犯错被抓的孩子，“那时候我还没有领受神品，只是神学院的学生。”他继续解释道，“我只想亲眼看看那些书上说的话都错在哪里。”

“我曾听过这样的说法，”努德内话中带着浅笑，怀里的身体温热，令他感到熨帖舒畅。“即使神不存在，按照经书上的训诫过节制有序的生活也能收获丰盈的终生，即使死后没有天堂也无需悔恨。”

“当宣教的对象执着于神的存在与否，他们就常说这样的话。”奥默里克望着那双翠色的眸子如此作答。修道院长的口中生长着谎言，但有件事他没说错，努德内长着双漂亮的眼睛。

“有就很赚，没有也不亏，好像是交易。”努德内戏谑地说，见奥默里克的眼睛里有某种情绪在明灭，他的目光也柔和了许多，“但我认为这句话也可反过来说：我们按照心中所愿生活，自由选择爱恨，自由决定信或不信，将短暂的生命塑造成我们真正向往的人生，即使死后下地狱，那也是甘之如饴的结果……可若是没有地狱呢？”

“你的声音好听得就像泉水流过耳畔。”奥默里克自枕头上抬起手环住努德内的脖颈，湿漉漉的碎发贴在掌中，光滑如湖岸边曼妙的水草。他的声音轻得如同蝴蝶翅膀扇动的气流，“请给我念首诗吧，什么都行。”

“好的。”努德内低下头，饱满的唇吻在睫毛黑亮的眼睑上，轻柔得像只蝴蝶停靠啜饮溪水的鹿角，他的神情专注，他的声音轻扬。

“……所以地虽改变，山虽摇动到海心，

“其中的水虽砰訇翻腾，山虽因海涨而战抖……”

——我们也不害怕。


	2. The Fall

谁能比我更幸福？谁能向我描摹一种生活，比这样的时辰更值得期盼，更值得过？

——Catvlli Veronensis Carmina No. 107

 

一只蝙蝠被雕枭追逐着穿过夜色，慌不择路地撞在窗棂上，骨骼敲击橡木的声音在万籁俱寂中格外清脆，惊醒徜徉在美梦中的人。

努德内睁开眼睛，窗外银纱朦胧，树影婆娑，屋内昏光黯淡，桌壁素净，毫无疑问是个静谧清幽的良夜。他望了眼安详熟睡在旁的奥默里克，将那包裹在薄毯里的身体轻轻搂紧，满怀幸福地合上眼睑，却又很快重新抬起睫毛。

这夜晚安静得反常，某种常伴他安眠的声音自耳畔遗失。瞬间意识到少了什么的努德内伸手按上奥默里克的颈侧，脉搏止息的皮肤冰凉，靠在怀里的胸膛尚有余温，像是刚去不久，又像是被身边人的热度浸润。

“奥默里克。”努德内斜撑起身体，环顾四周的暗影憧憧，轻轻地呼唤着或许仍在此处停留作别的灵魂。

死寂无声的黑夜吞没他的声音，却没有给他任何只言片语的回答。于是他坐起来靠着床头，让奥默里克躺在他的怀里。身体逐渐散失热量变得愈发寒凉的过程，就仿佛是栖居在其中的灵缓步离开，悄然踏向永无归返的彼岸路。

或许他早预感到离别，才会在昨晚睡前说那样的话。

努德内睡前为他读了首新写的短诗，灵感源自星光在冰原上的舞蹈。

奥默里克的眼睛几年前便不能见物，他将那张油墨温香的纸页凑近鼻尖，仿佛能感知到字里行间所描绘的流星划过空气的烧灼，闻到雪水里蕴含的泥土与草木的味道。

他忽然开口说：“都说诗歌是诗人的坟墓，而我作为你的爱人，也将得以与你在这永恒的墓穴里同眠。”

“你是我的爱人吗？”努德内恍然间难以相信地问，与奥默里克相守的经年岁月里，他从未对彼此间的关系下过结论。纠缠在他们间的过往纷繁如蔓难以理清，对世事的观察与洞悉更让他不敢轻易拘泥于形式。唯一可确认的是他爱着对方，而对方也表现出同等的心意。

“难道我不是吗？”奥默里克朝着努德内声音所在的方向转脸，紧闭的眼睑轻轻地颤抖着，抬起丝狭窄的缝隙，露出有些疑惑的表情。

“你当然是，”努德内抓起奥默里克因久病而瘦削的手，半跪在终于确认是他爱人的前枢机面前，声音充满喜悦与欢欣地说，“你当然是了。我只是不敢相信你会亲口承认我们的关系。”

“为什么不呢？”奥默里克声音柔和地问，语调中带着轻微的讶异，他以为这是早就默认的事情，“就算我弃绝终身誓，也不可能随便与人同床。”他摸索着努德内脸上那道泪水般的浅伤，“你该知道的。”

努德内吻着奥默里克的掌心与手腕，蹭着对方被病苦折磨得松弛的皮肤轻轻点头。

我早该在灯塔那次想便到的，奥默里克彼时陷在羽毛枕头里的那张脸是如此沉静，他并非是受到情欲的裹挟没经受住诱惑，而是深思熟虑后才作出的慎重决定。

奥默里克虔信时是那样坚贞，决意拥抱地狱时也是同样地毫无仿徨。倒是自己长久以来患得患失，连确认对方感情的勇气都没有。

努德内过去总是认为，世间爱有纷繁种类，且并不泾渭分明，肉体的欢愉也不总是意味着亲密。

他最初献给奥默里克的爱，是将那位枢机当作可敬的尊者来追随，感恩于他将自己引领出腐败幽谷的救赎。那时的他从未对那裹覆在圣袍下的躯体有过任何妄念，即使在奥默里克昏睡不醒时，也保持着敬畏没有做多余的触碰。

所有逾矩的希冀都是随着那枚牧戒沉落时激起的浪花缓慢泛起在心海，又在那孤岛上相依相伴的琐碎生活中变得势不可挡的。

他记得奥默里克那日朝他伸过手来，本意是想要替他摘掉落在发间的羽毛，可就这自然平常的触碰却如石子落在水面，泛起再也无法静息的涟漪，最后演变成恩典般的春云时雨。

“我还真可惜您扔掉了那枚戒指的。”缱绻过后，努德内搂着因初次尝试所致的痛苦而微皱着眉的奥默里克，声音怅然地怀念着那象征神圣权柄的指环。

“你既将我带离教廷，又为何独要惦记我的牧戒？”奥默里克闭着眼睛问，他的身体被酸麻与疼痛充斥，绵软得难以动弹，话音中带着轻笑，“靠出卖我换来的黄金还不够花的吗？”

“上面刻着您的牧徽，”努德内解释着，望向奥默里克的脸，想确认对方说话时的神情是否有怨，“我特意替你将它私藏，没有按例销毁，本想做个纪念。”

“竟然是这样，还以为他们替我料理后事时百密一疏，遗漏了这样重要的环节。”奥默里克声音安稳如窗外的浅浪，稍事沉默后，他语调平和地问道，“你很喜欢我的牧徽？”

“其实我在意的是上面的牧铭。”努德内有些不好意思地承认，“那句话跟我晋铎时所选的那句，姑且能算前后成对。”

“顺应真理，洁净我心，”奥默里克轻声念着那两句典出经文的短句，他的牧徽上有七片晶莹的雪花代表洁净，而努德内的那枚则被十束象征真理的星光穿过，“……就当从心里彼此切实相爱。”他忽然笑了出来，“原来你从那时起便怀着这样的心思。”

“并不是，”努德内音色婉转却坚决地否认，“请不要那样误会我。”他以发誓般庄重的声调说，“我是早就背离神，可对您，我从有过任何不敬，哪怕只是在心里，都未曾想过要破坏您的洁净。”此情此景下，他的话似乎毫无说服力，只好又补充道，“至少在那时是这样。”

奥默里克默然不语地听着，最后以安抚的口吻说：“戒指既失，再挂念也是枉然，我们把话记在心里也是一样的。”

我们。努德内在心里悄声重复着，这是多么动听的词。它代表的是奇妙的双数，不像单数那样孤独，也不似复数的群聚，它意味着由两个独立个体结合成的整体，是由最简单的音节所完成的承诺。

“一起去旅行怎么样？”努德内俯下身吻着奥默里克光洁般的后颈，不失时机地运用着那美妙的单词造句，“等潮水退去，我们可以离开这里之后。”

“好。”奥默里克有些困倦地回答，袭来的睡意舒缓他身体内外的痛楚，正是他最期待的温柔良药。

时隔多年再想起那日的狼狈，努德内都仍会为自己的粗暴而感到由衷内疚。在过往被迫犯下的罪孽中他从未被温柔地对待过，因此也不知该如何体贴地减轻对方的苦楚。

海面再次落下时，他们离开那座孤岛。

在漫无目的的旅途中数不尽的夜晚他们彼此拥抱，像离开乐园的人类始祖思考土地耕种的规律那样，小心翼翼地摸索着，才逐渐探寻出让痛苦转化为快乐的法则。

他们互为拐杖攀登过风光无限的险峰，也作彼此的缆绳穿越过幽深狭窄的河谷。为他们休憩提供荫庇的树，从故国延绵到异乡，为他们寻路指引方向的过客，说话间越来越少熟悉的乡音。

最后他们来到名为永恒的美丽湖畔，碧波中曼妙的水草与岸边随风摇曳的芦苇让漫长的时间恍然如须臾。从修道院林中湿地边的促膝长谈到现在，教廷最中心那张宝座上的人已更换过三次。

权力荣耀如过眼烟云，倒不如携手欣赏这人间繁盛美景。

然而无忧的日子没过多久，奥默里克便在这心旷神怡的湖边身染重病。以年龄来说不算超乎情理，可努德内原本希冀并相信他会长命百岁，这样突如其来的冷酷现实让他难以接受，并很快转化为深重的自责。

“对不起，这是我的错。”努德内跪在床边握着病中人的手，将额头抵在对方微烫的指节上忏悔。他想定是那药剂将奥默里克的身体侵蚀成空，破坏肺部抵御风寒的屏障，健康才会如虫蛀的廊柱那样忽然坍塌。

“疾病的降临是自然规律使然，岂能怪你呢？”奥默里克声音微弱地安抚着，他的呼吸沉重艰难，如破败的风箱发出嘶哑的声音。他勉力地抬起手来想要拭去努德内脸上沿着伤痕留下的泪，“更何况我早就不再年轻，”他忽然露出玩笑的表情，“总不能因我为你永失乐园，就指望我也活到亚当那年纪吧？”

“可是……”努德内在握着的手背上蹭掉泪水，那擅吟诗歌的巧舌僵硬着，半天也没吐露出像样的词句来。奥默里克经历过的年岁即使在相对长寿的神职者中也不算短，但这并不等于离别就会因此变得容易。

“更何况我如今还没下地狱呢，你就不抱希望期盼我还能好转吗？”奥默里克故作嗔怪地说，被努德内贴在面颊上的指节反曲着在那湿润的皮肤下轻捏，好像惩罚般地抗议着对方过早的放弃。

那时的奥默里克病得连稀粥都难以下咽，大部分时候都是闭目昏睡的状态，最严重的时候他的呼吸断续得如同风中明晦飘摇的火光，随时可能熄灭在油尽灯枯的瞬间。再是乐观的人见此状况都难以说服自己相信他还会好起来，努德内尽管心怀美好的期待，却也懂得面对现实。

然而或许是冥冥中写好的命数注定奥默里克的人生路还有一段要走，他在初秋染的重病竟然奇迹般地挺过寒冬，并随着春天百花的盛放稍稍好转，到了夏天时他已经可以到密林中去散步。

努德内欣喜之余也察觉出奥默里克的身体恐怕再也无法支撑旅行的消耗，便与他在如诗如画的湖畔安家，定居在风景秀丽的自然水彩卷里，享受着田园牧歌般轻松闲适的生活。

他们对附近的农人自称是在俗世悟道的平信徒，奥默里克的牧戒丢弃可努德内的司铎纹章仍在，轻易地便让那些淳朴的田地耕作者相信他们来此隐居是受到教会的指引。

奥默里克性格温和又热心善良，努德内通晓知识尤其擅长医治，村民们很快便将两位异乡人接纳为湖畔村落的邻居，平日里偶尔的往来也相处得十分融洽。有教会认可的介绍信在，自然也无人怀疑他们相伴而居另有缘由。

未免给那具侥幸暂脱死地的身体增加额外的负担，努德内在奥默里克病后就没再索求过欢爱，能听着对方的呼吸安睡，抱着温热的身体入梦，他便感到幸福与满足。倒是奥默里克有几次感知到他的渴望，表示自己愿意满足，如果身体不方便的话，就用唇舌给予抚慰吧。

“你肯定在想，我是从哪学会的，对不对？”奥默里克强振作起精神微笑着说，“是卡图卢斯教我的，我学拉丁文时曾拜读过他写的歌集，那些优美的韵律所描绘的场景令还是少年的我印象深刻。”

“可我没说要。”努德内断然拒绝这样的提议，覆盖住对方单薄的唇，制止他再作坚持。

既然奥默里克看过卡图卢斯的诗歌，那就必然知道这样的事即使在放纵的罗马人眼里都是极其低贱与羞辱的，远比奥默里克先前为他做的更为人所不齿。

他了解奥默里克，知道那个人的甘愿并非源自想法不同，而是习惯牺牲和奉献，以及相信地狱的存在也愿意踏进去的勇敢。正因为如此，他才绝不能将奥默里克置于这种近乎自毁的境地。

“我想从你那双唇得到的只有吻，”他望着奥默里克那时已有些阴翳的眼睛，像卡图卢斯那样打乱数字以求灾厄远离，声音饱含着无限爱意地说起格律艰涩的拉丁文来，“给我一千个吻吧，再给一百，然后再添上一千，再添一百，然后再接着一千，再接一百。”

——让我们把它凑个千千万万，就连我们自己也算不清楚。

“晚安吧，奥默里克，明天我带你到树林里去。”努德内语调轻柔地对膝头静卧的人说。罗马人的迷信无法阻挡生老病死，可每晚睡前惯例的吻安却可让突如其来的告别不留更多遗憾。

他抱着那冰凉的身体重新躺下，与自己的爱人依偎在美好的良夜里。他会将奥默里克灵魂留居过的躯壳葬在繁盛的无花果树下，再用自己余生所写的无数诗篇浇筑起二人共拥的坟墓。

希腊人相信梦与死是比邻的国度，在那虚无而漫长的边界线上，他们曾在此后无数次重逢，直到努德内活到亚当的十分之一寿命，在相遇时那样的秋天度过冥府的河流，踏上奥默里克朝他伸出手来的彼岸。

2019-03-10


End file.
